Serenity Wheeler
Joey's sister as she appears in fan-fics. Portrayals Serenity is usually portrayed as a kind, gentle, sweet and innocent girl and usually ends up in a relationship wither either Tristan or Duke per the writier's fancy. Serenity has auburn hair and hazel eyes. Appearances Yu-Gi-Oh! X Dadnapped Twenty years after Atem left, Serenity and Tristan ended up getting married with a daughter named Serena. They watched as Yugi's son Tag dueled against Mel Tyrone, and Tristan and Serenity held each other as it looked like Tag would lose. Birthday for Two Serenity later attended Tag and Anzu's seventeenth birthday. Journey to the Past Serenity later attended a party to celebrate Tag defeating Mel in a revenge scheme of his called Death-T. New Member of the Family Serenity later learned that Tea was pregnant again. New Duelist Kingdom Serenity went to a general get together at the Game Shop. After Tag lost his video duel with Pegasus, Serenity's soul was captured to force Tag to participate in the New Duelist Kingdom. Kisara and the Beast Joey's little sister and the dresser. She was turned into Goddess with the Third Eye. When Kisara promised to stay in the castle, she bumped into Serenity. She then introduced herself to Kisara after advising her to be careful. Serenity then agreed with Kisara that talking Ka were impossible but that they were indeed real. Serenity then offered to get something out of her drawers for Kisara's possible date with Kaiba and pulled out some drawers before quickly putting them back and pulled out a green and gold dress before Kisara stated that she wasn't going to dinner. Serenity later stated that she thought Kisara was brave for doing this with her father. After a fight between Kaiba and Kisara, Serenity tried to convince Kisara to get to know Kaiba, but she refused. Later when Kisara pointed out that she was starting to get hungry, Serenity stated that she'd ring Isis and tell Joey, but when Kisara said she'd get something herself, Serenity pointed out that Kaiba won't like that, which Kisara said she knew. After Kaiba and Kisara began to become friendly, Serenity cleaned the wine cabinet and thought of how it'll be to be human again, going out of the castle without fear of being attacked by villagers and having more hair. Later, during an attack on the castle, Serenity cheered for Joey when he came up with a plan. After most of the villagers were driven off, Serenity watched Joey and Tristan's victory dance as she loved watching it was a little girl. After Kaiba and Kisara professed their love and the spell was broken, Serenity was turned back into a human. Serenity then nervously walked up to Tristan and asked him if he liked her dress as she wore it the night they went to see Madame De La Grande Bouche. Serenity then thanked Tristan for saying she was prettier than her and held hands with him. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 3.0 thumb|300px|right|Serenity dreams of being human again. Joey's little sister and the dresser. She and Tristan are interested in each other, but Joey doesn't exactly like that idea. Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical thumb|left|300px|Serenity celebrates with her new friends. The writer of the school musical. She's very timid at first, but her new friendships with Yami, Tea, and their friends helps her become more assertive. Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical 2.0 thumb|300px|right|Serenity celebrates with her new friends. The writer of the school musical. She's very timid at first, but her new friendships with Atem, Mana, and their friends helps her become more assertive. Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical 3.0 thumb|left|300px|Serenity celebrates with her new friends. The writer of the school musical. She's very timid at first, but her new friendships with Seto, Kisara, and their friends helps her become more assertive. Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical 4.0 thumb|300px|right|Serenity celebrates with her friends. The writer of the school musical. She's very timid at first, but her new friendships with Yugi, Tea, and their friends helps her become more assertive. Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical 5.0 thumb|left|300px|Serenity celebrates with her friends. The writer of the school musical. She's very timid at first, but her new friendships with Joey, Mai, and their friends helps her become more assertive. Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) thumb|300px|right|Serenity shows Joey and Mai how the song is supposed to go. The writer of the school musical. She's very timid at first, but her new friendships with Joey, Mai, and their friends helps her become more assertive. Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) 2.0 thumb|left|300px|Serenity shows Seto and Kisara how the song is supposed to go. The writer of the school musical. She's very timid at first, but her new friendships with Seto, Kisara, and their friends helps her become more assertive. Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) 3.0 thumb|300px|right|Serenity shows Atem and Mana how the song is supposed to go. The writer of the school musical. She's very timid at first, but her new friendships with Atem, Mana, and their friends helps her become more assertive. Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) 4.0 thumb|left|300px|Serenity shows Yami and Tea how the song is supposed to go. The writer of the school musical. She's very timid at first, but her new friendships with Yami, Tea, and their friends helps her become more assertive. Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) 5.0 thumb|right|300px|Serenity shows Yami and Tea how the song is supposed to go. The writer of the school musical. She's very timid at first, but her new friendships with Yugi, Tea, and their friends helps her become more assertive. Yu-Gi-Oh! Little Mermaid thumb|left|300px|Serenity preforms with her sisters. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:Kisara and the Beast Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 3.0 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical 2.0 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical 3.0 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical 4.0 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical 5.0 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) 2.0 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) 3.0 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) 4.0 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) 5.0 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Little Mermaid Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters